Big book of essay practices
by Beverii
Summary: A whole bunch of essays written for school work. AU, OOC-ness, character deaths, slight pairings. Not to be taken seriously :D Each chapter is a new story. Genre varies, ratings vary, but usually Drama and rated T.
1. Victory

**AN: Hello everyone! Its been awhile since I last wrote.**

**I am going to have an essay writing test soon, and there isn't any topic except that it's a one-word, free writing essay. So I've decided to practice a bit. I've already made a list:**

**-Victory**

**-Distance**

**-Silence**

**-Wrath**

**-Jealousy**

**-Gift**

**-Dream**

**-Imagine**

**All takes place in alternate universes in a way, and these are mostly practice pieces. Not to be taken too seriously.**

**If you have any suggestions, feel free to put it in. All will be roughly 350~800 words.**

**Warning: Contains character deaths, AU, and sometimes a bit of OOC. Please bear with me.**

_Victory_

The constant pounding in Iemitsu's head did not stop. His breath was heavy as he clutched his rifle in his hands, leaning against the run down rusty car. "Itemisu! Fall back already!" His assistant, Basil, commanded.

Gun shots filled the air as Iemitsu held his breath. "Iemitsu!" Basil yelled once more, glaring at his boss. Iemitsu's eyes narrowed as he carefully lifted himself to a kneeling position. "Yeah, I got it." He managed to say, the words barely leaving his cut lip. Before he knew it, he was sprinting away from the war site.

As the war continued all the way in Italy, back in Japan, a timid little brown-haired boy tugged his mother's dress. "Mom, when will daddy be back?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes looking up at the woman. His mother gave a slight smile to her son, "He will be back soon. He only went for work, Tsu-kun. Don not worry." She turned back to the dishes as her son, Tsuna, gave a small pout.

Sawada Nana's smile slowly faded as she placed the dishes on the edge of the sink. She knew that her husband would probably never come back, but she could not bear to tell this to her one and only son. To her, the happiness of the entire family was the most important priority in her entire life. She could not bear to see her son cry. She silently bit her lip, praying the best for Iemitsu.

The war ended three years later, and by then Tsuna had grown into an early teenager. Whatever happened to Iemitsu, Tsuna still believed he was away for work. "Mom, I'm going to school!" He called out as he swiped a slice of toasted bread coated with butter off the plate. He opened to the door and rushed out with the bread in his mouth.

During class, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Something was not right that day. "Hey, Tsuna. You alright?" His raven haired friend, Yamamoto, had asked. Tsuna turned weakly to him and gave a small nod. Something just was not right, and Tsuna did not feel comfortable not knowing it.

By the time he reached home, Nana was staring at a letter, her eyes widened and watering. "Mom. What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, concerned and curious at the same time. Nana burst into tears, causing Tsuna to step back in surprised. "T-Tsu-kun...Your...your father..."

It hit Tsuna hard. He felt himself choke at almost nothing as the letter was clutched tightly in his palms, fingers causing creases to the paper. "...Dad...Dad was...in a war?" Tsuna stammered, his eyes widened and lips pressed tight. "Mom...why did you not tell me this?" His vision was becoming blurry from the tears wanting to fall from his eyes.

Nana sobbed dryly as she took a tissue paper from the tissue box resting on the coffee table. "I..I did not want you to worry Tsu-kun. Your f-father had been in the war for years already..." She paused to blow her nose, "But our country was victorious. His sacrifice was meaningful."

Tsuna could only stand there like stone. He felt his hand clench into a fist, biting his bottom lip angrily. "Victory?" He mumbled, looking down at his shoes, unable to face his mother. Nana let out a small whimper. "I...I do not get how this is victory. I lost my father." Tsuna bluntly stated, his fist clenching tighter as his nails dug into his skin. "Tsu-kun?" His mother called him in a worried tone. Tsuna walked towards the staircase, and with every step he fought back his tears. "I will be in my room."

Throwing his bag near his bedside, Tsuna laid on the bed with his arm over his forehead. His tears fell down his cheeks as he silently sobbed in the quiet room. After a few minutes of crying silently, his phone beside him rang. "Hello?" He managed to mumble out. "Tsuna! Are you alright?" A familiar voice on the other end had asked. "Gokudera?" Tsuna managed to mumble out again, his voice tired.

"I heard the news. I'm truly sorry..." Gokudera had said, his voice soft. Tsuna gave out a small sigh and rolled over on his bed, "It is okay." There was a short moment of silence before his friend said something again, "We did win the war though..."

This caused Tsuna to give out a loud grumble. "So what? I lost my own father in the war. I do not see how this is victory, Gokudera." He felt his eyes water again. Gokudera let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. "Tsuna...Many men lost their lives. You father was not the only one." He explained to his friend, trying to calm him down.

Unfortunately, this caused Tsuna to let out a loud, frustrated growl. "Gokudera! You do not understand! It does not matter if we win or lose, and it does not matter how many men live! What matters is that lives had been lost, and that is not victory at all!" Gokudera fell silent when he heard his close friend's voice get louder. He was not usually like that.

"...I am sorry, Tsuna. I really am. I better not disturb you...See you in school tomorrow." And just like that, Gokudera hung up. Tsuna dumped the phone beside the pillow lazily, and looked up at the ceiling.

Japan won the war. This was supposed to be victory.

But to Tsuna, the boy who lost someone important and dear to him, this was not victory.

It was a loss.


	2. Distance

_Distance_

"Where are you? Xanxus!"

"I am somewhere far away from you, idiot."

"Quit playing jokes! Where the hell are you?"

"I already said, somewhere far away from you."

The line went dead. Superbi Squalo let out a cry of anger and slammed the phone back into the receiver. He was angry. Very, very angry. His boss simply abandons him and runs away without telling anyone.

Somehow he had managed to get a hold of Xanxus', but Xanxus refused to tell Squalo where he was. No clues were given, just that he was "far, far away." And every time Xanxus said that, Squalo would burst into rage, throwing furniture and antiques all over the mansion.

Until finally, one day, he calmed down. Sitting on his bed, he ran a hand through his silver hair. _Far away from you._ Where would that be? America? Saudi Arabia? The North Pole? All Squalo could think of was getting his dear boss back. Nothing else mattered to him right now.

His work started to pile up and contracts for certain administrative things were left unsigned. His subordinate would frequently see him pacing around his room in the mansion, grumbling and muttering about where the hell Xanxus is.

A knock was heard at the door. "What." He asked coldly, shooting a glare at the door that was creaking open. "Ushishi, I heard that Squalo had been angry lately." A sly voice was heard by the door. A blonde boy with bangs covering his eyes poked his head through the creak, a large chesire grin plastered on his face, gracing his features. The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes, "What do you want, Belphegor?"

Said boy named Belphegor chuckled lightly, entering the room. "I know what the boss meant." He bluntly stated, face still pastered with the grin that Squalo disliked so much. Squalo gave a loud grunt, "No one else but myself knows about Xanxus' new number. How do you know what he meant?"

Belphegor's grin simply grew wider, "Squalo, you do not get it, do you?" He teased, shifting his body slightly. Squalo's eyebrows raised, curious at the boy in front of him. "I do not know how you managed to listen to our conversation, but tell me what you know." The blonde boy giggled, placing his hands haughtily in his coat pockets.

"Ever thought that, that might not be Xanxus on the line?" Belphegor asked. Squalo's eyes grew wide. Belphegor continued, "Maybe it is not him. Maybe it could be one of his subordinates. After all, you cannot see the person you are talking to."

Squalo snapped. He grabbed Belphegor by the collar, but the blonde boy did not flinch the slightest, his grin still intact. "What do you mean?" Squalo demanded, eyes filled with anger and detest. Belphegor snickered, "The boss is dead."

The silver-haired man stunned for a moment, before releasing the grip on Belphegor. That was impossible; his boss dying only happened if hell froze over. Squalo sat back on the edge of his bed, unable to handle the shock. Belphegor's grin slowly faded, hinting that he himself felt quite sad. "Squalo, Squalo." He sang, his lips now in a mere straight line, "No one told you, right? We all knew. His subordinate was on the line, not him.

"When he said he was far away, he meant he was not in this world anymore." Belphegor finished, walking towards the large window and looking up into the night sky, shimmering brightly with thousands of stars. "He's up there somewhere. Or down there maybe." He said with dry humor.

Squalo stayed silent, unable to say anything. Feeling satisfied with the silence, Belphegor's Cherise grin returned and he walked towards the door, "Well, I shall leave you alone now." He announced, before leaving the room and shutting the door with a small "click".

Squalo was a grown man. In no way would he cry from pain, nor would be ever sob openly. He did not do so that day.

He did not make a sound as two streams of clear ran down his cheeks.

There was just too much distance between him and his boss.


	3. Silence

**AN: My writing skills are deteorating...**

**Contains sadistic Squalo and a slightly scared Fran.**

**This one's pretty draggy.  
**

_Silence_

Constant ringing in his ears made him give out a hiss. Lips pursed in a line, Superbi Squalo leaned against the brick wall of the building. The street was too noisy. Gunshots and profanities filled the air. Some occasions, he would hear someone scream.

He was not afraid though. His lips curved into a slight smile, a chuckle coming out from them whenever he heard someone fall dead. He heard a click neaerby him, and without hesitation, he swung his sword at his left. Squalo felt blood splatter onto his face and silver locks as the man beside him fell dead, headless.

Squalo had a preference for swords to guns. He just was not comfortable with far range weapons. He liked to see his victims fall dead in front of him. With every living person turning into corpses, his sadistic smile simply grew wider. "Squalo? Are you hiding?" A monotone voice asked from Squalo's left.

The silver haired man reconized that voice of Fran, a green-haired illusionist. Squalo let out a dry laugh, "You think I would ever hide?" Fran kept a blank expression on his face, blinking twice before looking out into the streets. "Riot's pretty crazy, huh?" He deadpanned, avoiding a bullet barely by drawing his head back behind the building.

Squalo smirked, "Should we end this?" Fran shrugged, glancing back at the crowd filled streets before turning back to his partner, "Do you want to?" Squalo's smirk turned to a grin.

"With pleasure."

And by the time Squalo was done, he was soaked with blood from head to toe, face plastered with sadistic smile that would frighten anybody. Death was indeed a beautiful thing, to see nothing but the dirt covered corpses and blood soaking the floor. Puddles of scarlet red blood filled the concrete floor.

"Squ-Squalo..." Fran managed to stutter, taking a step back from the swordsman. Ten minutes ago, gunshots and loud cries from people had filled the entire area, the volume able to crush anyone's eardrums.

A small chuckle left Squalo's pale lips, before he slowly started to laugh sadistically. "It feels so good, does it not, Fran? To kill, to see blood everywhere..." He asked as his laughter died down. Fran's eyes widened slightly. Squalo turned slightly towards the green-haired illusionist, "Death is a nice thing, is it not?"

Squalo's eyes sparked confidence and pride. After all, Superbi meant pride in Italian. Fran stayed silent, a shiver running down his spine. He kept a blank face, trying not to be disturbed by his sadistic partner of a swordsman.

The swordsman turned fully towards the boy, wiping blood off his lips as he walked towards him. "Our mission is successful, don't you think?" Squalo asked, running his slender fingers through his silver locks, now drained red with scarlet liquid.

Fran could not answer, body trembling slightly. He glanced at the dead bodies and limbs scattered all over the concrete road. "It is really quiet as compared to just now." He managed to deadpan, catching up with his partner. The crow on the rooftop cawed once more.

Squalo gave a small laugh, "I like it better like that." Fran stopped shivering instantly, and he managed to calm down. "Squalo, I think we better leave. What happens if the police catches us? The silence is a bit too suspicious, is it not?" Fran asked.

The swordsman's grin returned, "Then we better get the hell out of here." The both of them took off.

Ten minutes ago it was unbelievably noisy.

Five minutes ago there was screaming coming from that one swordsman.

Three minutes ago he started laughing.

And now, it was all silent.

The silence that was more ear piercing than the noise ten minutes ago.

And that silence was the most beautiful thing in Squalo's sadistic little world.


	4. Wrath

_Wrath_

Xanxus was well known for one thing and one thing only: His flame of wrath. Not literally a flame, but rather the flame that sparked inside him. He was hateful and spiteful, his red eyes constantly fuming with anger and dislike for anyone who stood in his way.

As a Mafia Boss, he would not care much for someone. He was always raging with fury, no one ever dare stepping foot into his room or into the mansion he lived in. Unless Xanxus allowed them to of course, with only six in the entire mansion including himself.

However, out of all the five, he only ever cared about one. His assistant: Squalo.

Squalo was like rain; washing away all of Xanxus' troubles and doubts. Whenever Squalo was angry, the rain was heavier-it would wash away even more of Xanxus' troubles. In other words, Squalo always did most of the work.

Being filled with rage and wrath, it was difficult for anyone to ever approach Xanxus. They feared they might spark the flame, and he may throw a tantrum. The only person ever capable of speaking to Xanxus is Squalo. But Squalo had yet to experience the wrath that was inside Xanxus. Yes, Xanxus was indeed that patient with that one man.

"I am coming in, Xanxus." Squalo stated, before pushing open the door. He never needed Xanxus' acknowledgment anyway. It was a bad day to interrupt Xanxus. He was in a fowl mood, his lips curved into a frown as Squalo entered the room."I am not in a good mood. You better get out." Xanxus warned, eyes narrowing slightly.

Squalo leaned back slightly, but decided not to heed his warning. "Xanxus, I need to talk to you right now. It is pretty urgen-" Before he could finish, pieces of glass went scattering around the floor and his hair was soaked with liquor. Xanxus had thrown a glass of wine at him without hesitation.

Xanxus' flame of wrath had been sparked.

"The hell was that for?" Squalo yelled, a palm over his bleeding forehead. Xanxus merely growled, "I said leave. Stop being stubborn and just _leave._" He accented on the last word, voice still quite soft. However, the swordsman refused to do so. "Just tell me what is wrong with you!" Squalo demanded, raising his hand to emphasize.

Xanxus shifted slightly in his seat, attempting to remain calm towards Squalo. "I am not going to talk. _Out._" Xanxus accented once again, curling his hand into a fist. Instantly, quotes from Squalo's housemates sprang up in his head.

_"Xanxus is a monster, how ever do you get along with him?"_

_"Don you not have any fear of that raven-haired man?"_

_"Look at his scars! What part of scars do you not understand?"_

_"Those red eyes never fail to give me the creeps! It is more than just wrath!"_

A fist went smashing down on the table, causing Squalo to get back to reality. "You have been staring out to space for ten seconds already. Get. OUT!" Xanxus' voice grew louder as he started to lift himself off his seat, red orbs glaring at Squalo.

Squalo immediately understood. Without a word of apology or regrets, he simply walked out. Closing the door carefully as he did so, he heard something slam against the table again. Letting out a sigh from his nose, he walked through the long, carpented hallways of the mansion. "I see you ticked him off." A smooth voice came from his left.

"What do you want, Belphegor?" Squalo demanded without turning, reconizing the voice of the blonde haired, sixteen year old boy. Said boy gave a sinister laugh, bangs covering his eyes and a Cherise grin plastered on his face. "What did we tell you? Xanxus is a monster, is he not? Have you finally experienced his wrath?" Belphegor teased, walking around Squalo to further annoy him.

Squalo did not have time to argue with the blonde boy. "I had known that man for more than twenty years now. What do you expect?" He quickly said, trying to take faster steps. Belphegor chuckled, "Like I said before, do you have any fear for that man?"

Upon reaching his room door, Squalo finally faced Belphegor. "Trust me. I know his wrath better than you do." He opened the door and slammed it in front of Belphegor's face. However, the blonde boy merely snickered at Squalo's actions.

"Squalo, Squalo~" He sang, "Those flames of wrath can never be extinguished."


	5. Jealousy

_Jealousy_

"Don't leave me Tae!"

"But I must, Siwon!"

Oh God, thought Gokudera, not again. The girls were weeping in front of the television, watching a Korean drama, much to Gokudera's disgust.

He could never understand what was so good about the dramas. It was always the same thing: Girl meets boy. They fall in love. Girl dies. Then the boys goes into trauma. Then he dies. The end. Oh how much he could not stand it. The worst part?

His dear best friend Tsuna was watching with them. Tsuna is a boy. To make things even more traumatizing for Gokudera, he was crying. No, not crying. He was weeping, with boxes of tissues on the coffee table. Beside him were Haru and Kyoko, both also sobbing away at the drama.

"Again with this?" Gokudera yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. Tsuna blew into a tissue paper before turning behind to face his friend, "Oh Gokudera! Tae is going to leave Siwon for another man!" He managed to sob, his voice thick with congestion.

Kyoko let out another cry, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Gokudera snorted disgustingly, "So I am guessing the one named Siwon is jealous now?" Haru blew into her tissue paper, "Yes, Gokudera! Can you not see his eyes watering! He is obviously jealous of the man Tae had left him for!" Haru sobbed harder.

Gokudera rolled his eyes and snorted once more, "I will be doing me work." He left the trio to their Korean drama, hearing them weep and sob as he made his way towards his room.

"Jealousy jealousy! What is the big deal? They weep over such nonsensical things. How disgusting!" He mumbled as he opened the door into his room. Running his slender fingers through his silver hair, he dropped into his roller chair and stared at the stacks of papers.

"Either way, better get these done. No time to let that Yamamoto lose to me now and win Tsuna's trust."

Said boy named Yamamoto was in his room, swinging his bat in the empty space next to his bed. He had a game the next day, and he would not want to sabotage his team into losing. "Right, one more swing." He told himself, preparing his stance. Just as he was about to swing his arm, the door floor open.

"Yamamoto! Take a break already." Tsuna mentioned, head poking from the hallway. The raven-haired baseball-er turned and gave a megawatt grin, "Yeah. I will."

Tsuna smiled back, "By the way, I have something to ask you later. My room's on the other side of the headquarters. See you there!" And like that, Tsuna left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Gokudera placed the piles of work neatly on his table, letting out a sigh as he did so. Wiping some sweat away from his forehead, he smiled at himself. Finally, work completed! Maybe Tsuna would be willing to let him be his assistant after all his hard work.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera entered the headquarters's kitchen, watching Tsuna preparing some tea for himself. Tsuna smiled at the sight of his good friend, "Gokudera! What's up?" Gokudera thought for a moment, his emerald eyes looking into Tsuna's chocolate brown ones. "Well, the reports are completed. So I was actually wondering if...you know...I could finally be your assistant."

Tsuna's smile slowly faded, eyebrows arching. He bowed his head slightly, eyes glancing nervously at his shoes. He took a breath, "I am sorry Gokudera...I already asked Yamamoto. In fact, i was going to talk to him later on..."

A pang hit Gokudera's heart. The baseball freak? Of all people? He was devastated immediately. Did that mean all his hard work had gone to waste? "B-But...His work..." Gokudera manged to stammer out.

The brown eyes boy tried to smile, "Do not worry alright, Gokudera? I have something else planned for you. Well, see you later at dinner." Tsuna scampered towards the door, tea in his hands and slight guilt in his heart. "Try not to be envious, alright?" Tsuna said, before walking into the hallway.

Gokudera simply stood there, stunned and unable to say anything. Oh he was not envious alright. He was more than that.

He was jealous.


	6. Gift

**AN: XS. Don't read if you don't like.**

**Somewhat angsty.**

**Squalo likes Disney in this chapter. LOL.  
**

_Gift_

Valentines Day.

The time when couples would hang around with each other and speak sweet nothings into each others ears.

Squalo hated it. He hated to go out and see those lovey-dovey couples hand in hand laughing at each other. The girl was usually carrying chocolate, a rose in the other hand. No, he certainly was not jealous about the fact he was single.

He hated it because he had no one to spend it with.

To him, it never really mattered if his partner was a girl or even a guy. He hated spending Valentines Day in the Mafia's mansion, wandering around inside. No one was home. The men would be out with their girlfriends or lovers and enjoying themselves. In fact, there was a homosexual who went out giving out chocolates to the public.

Poor Squalo was left alone with the boss-Xanxus.

Xanxus was harsh and cruel, but he did care for his subordinates. Squalo was one of them.

Squalo dreaded that year's Valentines Day as usual. Sometimes he would hope for a gift. Not from the homosexual member. He gave out chocolates to anyone whose anyone. All Squalo wanted was a special gift. From one person. Girl or boy, it did not really matter.

That afternoon, while he was lying on his cream-colored sheeted bed, his boss called him over to his room. Groaning, Squalo expected the worst. He lifted himself off the bed and dragged himself to his boss' room.

Xanxus had his feet planted on the table like nobody's business ansSqualo opened the door. "You called me?" Squalo asked, stepping carefully into the room...

...To be greeted with something thrown onto his head. "Argh!" He let out a cry of pain as the item dropped onto the carpented floor. Xanxus did not say a word as he looked away from his subordinate.

Squalo looked down at the item that had hit him on the head. A black, shimmering case laid in front of his pale eyes. Rubbing his head, he gently picked it up and stared at it. "...what the hell is this?" Squalo asked, suspicious. Xanxus' eyes darted towards him, and he growled, "For Valentines Day, you idiot. Why else do you think I would throw it at your face?"

Squalo's eyes widened. A gift? For once? "Why?" He immediately asked. This year was definitely different. No one ever gives him anything, especially not from his boss. In fact, Xanxus would be the last person on Earth to give him something.

The case shimmered under the light from the ceiling. It was black and well cleaned, showing off the detailed carvings on the surface. It certainly did not look cheap, considering how much is sparkled under the harsh light. "Why, you asked?" Xanxus repeated. He smiled slightly.

"It is pretty sad to see you stuck in your room every year without anyone to spend time with. To add on, you never get anything. So I decided to get you something." Xanxus explained, smile growing wider. Squalo blinked.

And blinked.

"...Uh. Yeah. Thanks." He deadpanned, silently walking out of the room. He slowly dragged his feet back to his room, staring at the black case in front of him. What was it?

Closing his own room door, he leaned against the wall. His slender fingers reached for the lock, thumb playing around with it. After a short, small click, the casing opened. Raising an eyebrow, he looked into it. It was empty. For a short moment, he was not impressed. That was until he heard a little tune.

_Its a small world after all,_

_its a small world after all,_

_its a small world after all,_

_its a small, small world._

The little box continued playing this tune in different languages, until it looped back to English. Those simple lines were familiar to Squalo, his favorite childhood song. His eyes were wide, staring at the black case that was opened. He never felt so speechless in his entire life.

To him, that was just an item. But the real gift was Xanxus.

Xanxus was a gift. Without Xanxus, Squalo would not have smiled that day. He would not have tears streaming down his pale, smooth cheeks.

He never complained about Valentines Day ever again.


	7. Dream

_Dream_

Not real.

Fantasy.

Never happening.

No matter how hard she wished, he would let her near him. "Mukuro." Chrome would mumble on the couch, curled up in a ball. She stayed in a rather dilapidated school building with two other friends. The school building had run down walls, pieces of the wall tearing apart. Window panels were broken, but it did not bother her. They simply named it Kokuyo Land.

Chome Dokuro was an illusionist, the young disciple of Rokudo Mukuro. Unforunately, she fell for him. In actual case, Mukuro was in prison. The only way of communication was none other than telepathy.

Her eyes started to close and she drifted off.

The only place she'd ever see him was in her dreams.

"Chrome." A tender voice came from behind. Chrome looked around. Grass, grass, trees and trees. She turned behind her. A shimmering lake. It was all so beautiful. And there he stood, the boy with the dark indigo hair and heto-chromatic eyes. "Chrome, Chrome." he called again. "Mukuro." Chrome managed to mumble out, embarrassed slightly.

Mukuro gave a sweet smile at the younger girl, her purple hair blowing with the strong wind. "I know how you feel Chrome. I know it all." His voice was as smooth as velvet. Chrome placed her hands behind her back. Her timidness prevented her from saying anything, only merely giving a small nod at him.

"When can I see you in person, Mukuro?" Chrome managed to ask, keeping her voice soft. She looked up. The sky was bright blue, cloudy without sun beaming on her. Mukuro turned to the sparkling pond. "Ah, I wonder. It could be tomorrow..." He went back to facing her, "It could be next month. Ten years even. Who knows?"

Chrome ran her long, slender fingers in her hair. Mukuro noticed her actions, recognizing that each time she did that it meant she could not think of a reply. "Chrome, Chrome," He sang, "Patience is a virtue."

The girl looked at the boy's eyes. "Promise?" She asked, her pale lips curving into a slight smile. Mukuro nodded, "As long as you keep dreaming, I can keep that promise."

After a short silence, Chrome's lips grew into a full grin.

That rare smile she never showed anyone.

"Then I will keep waiting."

Her eyes flickered open. She glanced around the area. She was back in Kokuyo Land, a deadbeat television in front of her and the window were in their usual bad state. Chrome hugged her knees as she looked straight at the blank silver screen in front of her. "Keep that promise, alright?"

She never stopped dreaming.

Ten years passed in a blink of an eye. Chrome was almost twenty, and she was still her timid, shy self.

Looking around the forest, she started to feel rather panicky. She was sure her coach was in front of her a few minutes ago with the group...

She sighed, praying that she would catch up with the group or at least they would send out a search party for her...

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

Chrome turned around. That voice was awfully familiar. That sweet, smooth, velvet voice. "Um...um yes. I kind of am..." The man in front of her had dark indigo hair, tied in a ponytail and bangs framing his face, a sharp nose and pale lips. The man gave a smile, "The group went that way." He said, pointing towards the left. Chrome gave a nod and returned the smile, "Thank you..." She managed to mumble out, back facing the man.

"Chrome, don't get lost again. I know you are not very good at directions." The man turned around, ready to leave Chrome to herself. Her eyes widened immediately, and she swiftly turned to face him. Unfortunately, like magic, he had disappeared already.

"Mukuro!"

A gust of wind swept past her, a voice going along with it.

_Its not just a dream anymore._


	8. Waltz

**AN: I couldn't think of anything for "Imagine", but I do have another one in mind.**

**Contains 27K / 2795 and...uh...slight XS.**

**Please enjoy~**

_Waltz_

Her silk dress reached only barely covering her knees, two thin straps over her slim shoulders. Her long, strawberry orange hair was kept up in a neat bun high on her head. Kyoko's fingers reached for the doorbell, but stopped abruptly. She stood there silently, listening to the classical music coming out from the window nearby.

The ballroom must have been crowded that night. After all, it was the Varia mansion and she was invited by Tsuna to come over to the Ball. Her slim fingers drew back and she smiled. She didn't have to ring it-she may have drawn unwanted attention.

Without wasting much time, Kyoko gripped the door handle and turned it. The ballroom was huge, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, radiating a warm feel to the room. The floor was waxed and polished, its brown and cream colors shining brightly under the chandeliers. Large windows with diamonds embedded around the sides were plastered on the expensive walls, framed with scarlet curtains.

Kyoko took a small moment to admire her lovely surrounding before taking a step in. The entire area was crowding with Mafia members. A graceful melody came from the piano on her left, accompanied by a small orchestra. She looked forward, sets of stairs in front of her eyes. Indeed it was lovely, but where was Tsuna?

"Miss Kyoko, is that right?" A rather coarse voice asked from behind. She could tell the person behind her was attempting to sound...welcoming. She turned to face a long-haired silverette. "Um, yes. Tsunayoshi Sawada is supposed to be my partner..." The silverette clicked his tongue in slight annoyance. "Stupid Sawada brat. Can't even come with his partner. What kind of Mafia boss is her?" He mumbled to himself, turning away from the lady. "Sorry?" Kyoko asked. The man waved his hand, signifying he had said nothing.

"Either way, because of him you...are welcomed in here. Don't take advantage of this." He went on quickly, as if he wanted to end the conversation. Kyoko's eyes widened slightly. This man certainly looked awfully familiar to her, yet she couldn't quite make out who he was..."And you are?" She questioned, tilting her head. The man sighed, "Seriously? You don't know? Second in command of the Varia, Superbi Squalo. The Sawada bra-I mean Tsuna never told you?" Kyoko shook her head.

Just as Squalo was about to set off, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Squalo, is something the matter with my partner?" The silverette grimaced at the voice. "N-No. Nothing's wrong." Squalo stammered, looking at the brown haired man beside him. Tsuna smiled, "Excellent. By the way, I think Xanxus wants to see you." He pointed to a window faraway, a black-haired man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in frustration.

Squalo turned pale. "Yeah yeah. I am on it, you brat." Shaking Tsuna off with a flushed face, he marched his way through the ballroom towards the boss called Xanxus. Tsuna chuckled slightly and took a step towards Kyoko. "Sorry Kyoko-chan. The Varia can be quite...intimidating sometimes. ..And sorry I was late. Gokudera-kun got a speeding ticket again." He laughed slightly as he apologized to his partner.

Kyoko shook her head with a small smile on her face, "It is alright, Tsu-kun." Tsuna smiled back at her, feeling his face turn red at the sight of the lovely lady in the silk dress. "...Kyoko-chan, you really do look lovely. I was wondering if, um..." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he tried to get the words out. Kyoko giggled at him. "I can dance the waltz." She told Tsuna, stretching out her hand eagerly.

Tsuna's face turned beet red, "I can't...I can't dance." Kyoko simply laughed, "Don't worry. I am here after all." Tsuna grinned, taking her hand in his gently.

"Well then," He said, "You will be my teacher."


	9. Grudge

**AN: First reader insert I have ever done. I've always had a liking to them, but never tried them. This one came out weird, but hey. I tried.  
**

**Squalo X Reader**

_Grudge_

You knew you had a grudge on him.

He was constantly yelling at the top of his lungs, screaming about how you were supposed to be doing work instead of slacking at your computer.

Hey, it was not your fault the printer ran out of god damn ink. He was responsible for replacing it.

Other times he'll be running around going "VOIII!" and slashing everything into bits and pieces. This usually happens after he comes out of Xanxus' room with liquor soaking his silver locks. Most of the time, you did not want to care. You did not want to know what the hell happened either.

This happened for years. And because of all the commotions he caused, you simply detested that shark. As the Varia Cloud Guardian, you had _absolutely no choice_ and you had to work for the Varia, live in the same mansion has him...so on and so forth.

Until one fateful day, you snapped.

That grudge you had been holding against him for years was finally released. As he screamed in his room about having a shitty boss (well to make things worse, his room was beside yours), you felt a vein pop as you chucked your poor mouse onto the ceiling behind you, causing it to shatter into smitterines. Lifting yourself up so fast the chair fell down, you stormed into his room and without knocking, simply pulled the door open until it came off from one of his hinges.

Squalo simply stared, eyes widened in shock as the girl in front of him mercilessly marched towards him and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him from his seat.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." You punctuated every word. Accented every word. Stressed every word. Squalo gripped your wrists, teeth clenched in anger, "The fuck is wrong with you, [Name]?" Another vein popped.

Leaving one hand to grasp his collar, the other hand went to his hair and you simply _pulled_ those god damn locks he oh-so loved. He let out a cry of agony, much to your pleasure. Of course, right now you couldn't look happy at all.

"All you ever do in this fucking mansion is scream your head out! Do you have any sympathy for the girl in the room beside you? She can never get enough sleep! And GOD, she had been pulling through with all these for YEARS. I swear to GOD, shut UP! FOR ONCE. FOR ONE DAY. LET ME GET SOME SLEEP! Some SILENCE!" Tears sprang into your eyes, but you held them back.

Like hell you were going to let him see you cry.

But damn, your voice simply gave away. It cracked and when you tried to say something, you were stammering. Squalo looked just as angry, but somehow in those pale eyes, it was as if he himself felt rather guilt stricken.

"Voi! Let go of me, NOW." He demanded. Letting out a loud puff, you released your grasp and turned away from the swordsman.

Silence. For once, there was silence.

You heard Squalo shift in his seat. He bit his lip. You bit your's. "Alright, alright. I am SORRY." Squalo finally said, throwing his hands up and facing you. You turned back to him, still frustrated and annoyed.

"Sorry I couldn't let you get enough sleep! Sorry for having a shitty boss who pisses off at me all the time! Sorry I caused you those dark rings under your lovely eyes, alright? I. AM. SORRY." Like you, he accented the last few words.

Letting out an annoyed grunt, you replied him, "And it took you how many years to finally realize how god damn selfish you've been? If you weren't so loud I wouldn't have held this grudge against you!"

Tears swam down your cheeks as you started to walk off back to your room.

Bam. That's it.

"I'll treat you to dinner tonight, alright?"

You paused at your tracks. Oh no he didn't. You turned hesitantly, "What?" The swordsman had his back faced towards you, arms crossed under his chest. "Yeah. I'm bringing you on a date. An official one. Now get out."

You did.

Shutting the door as you entered your room, you sat on the edge of your bed thinking about what the hell Squalo had just said.

A small laugh escaped your lips. You felt so god damn awesome and fulfilled right now.

"Finally! _Finally!"_

Even when you got out of restaurant that night, Squalo's jacket draped over you, you still couldn't stop laughing.


	10. Guilt

**AN: I love Hibari so much.**

**Yet I have never written about him...**

**Hibari X Reader**

_Guilt_

_Oh_ shit.

Oh _shit._

_Oh shit._

You were so _dead._

His sash. His dear, beloved prefectorial sash he oh-so wore everyday. You stained it. There it was, a large, black, obvious mark across the Japanese words. Why did you have to be so careless? You were only doing calligraphy...how could did the ink get..._there?_

You froze. There were footsteps. Oh God.

You were _fucked._

"Hey, herbivore. I left my sash here..." Hibari opened the door and stepped towards the table. You could not help but give a small cry of fear. The raven haired boy stared at his sash.

That streak of black.

He turned to you with that fierce gleam in his eyes. You gripped the brush that you were holding, glancing at the ink above the paper. Hibari said nothing, yet you understood clearly what he meant. You knew you had two choices: One, run away as fast as you could, but let him chase after you and die. Or two, sit there and die anyway.

Oh well. Too late.

You had no choice but to pick number two. You sat there as he leaned closer towards you, that dark aura surrounding him. He whipped out his tonfas, causing you to yelp and jump.

"What is this, herbivore?"

"An accident, I swear..." You managed to mumble out, putting the brush down and lifting your quivering hands in an attempt to defend yourself. You just knew you were going to die. Hibari Kyoya was the most merciless man on Earth. You have heard him giving terrible punishments to anyone who got in his way, terrifying, _terrifying_ punishments.

Well, you had one last resort. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" You squeaked, eyes closed as he lifted his tonfas, preparing to give you a terrifying punishment. Screaming an apology once more, you opened your eye just a crack.

Hibari had withdrawn his tonfas.

...What. Wait, what?

"Hi-Hibari-kun?" You muttered, your hands dropping down slowly as you opened both eyes. He has not changed expressions, but you heard him give out a sigh.

"If you were not a girl I would have punished you," Hibari said, "Actually, if you were someone else I would have..." He paused, "But you better feel guilty about what you have done, [Name]."

Taking his sash off the table quickly, he stalked off to the doorway. As you sat there, mouth gaping wide open, you saw him turn to you and he smirked. And just like that, he left the room.

Guilt? What guilt?

He called you by your name! Not "herbivore"! He smiled at you! A bonus!

Oh yes, you were going to stain the entire room this time.


End file.
